<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>" Call them Brothers " by sleepyranboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828050">" Call them Brothers "</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyranboo/pseuds/sleepyranboo'>sleepyranboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exile, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Manipulation, Midnight walks, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Sapnap is a good big brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyranboo/pseuds/sleepyranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The three traumatized teenagers of the SMP find comfort in their older brother figures.</p><p>// DISCONTINUED, MY APOLOGIES !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ' Tubbo '</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If any of the people involved in this say they uncomfy with this type of work I will take it down immediately! Thank you all for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A soft rapping at his door snapped Sam from his working trance. His eyes trailed from his project to his door as he slowly raised himself to his feet. With confident steps, he made his way to the door, swinging it open. He was expecting a friend of his to relay information, Dream to drop off orders or updates, anything but what he saw. When the door creaked open, Sam found himself staring down at Tubbo. Though, the Tubbo he saw in front of his door wasn’t the Tubbo he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tubbo he knew was a ball of sunshine. He could be found wandering through L’manburg, helping anyone who required his assistance. When he had nothing else to do, Sam always seemed to find him in the </span>
  <span>apiary, his legs folded underneath him as he rested in the grass. Very rarely, Sam caught him singing quietly to the bees, a flower or two tucked into his brown hair, resting atop his ears. The Tubbo in front of him now was nothing like that. His brown hair was stuck to his forehead due to the heavy rain pouring from the skies above. Suit wet and torn to shreds, blood dripped off his fingertips and onto the ground below. As Sam looked closer, he noticed that Tubbo was shaking. Either from the cold, the rain dripping onto his exposed skin, or something else entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu…..bbo? Wha-” Sam couldn’t even finish his thoughts before Tubbo fell to the ground with a loud thump. A sense of urgency took over him as he squatted in front of Tubbo, reaching out a gentle hand. He placed this hand firmly on Tubbo’s shoulder, internally cringing at the feeling of Tubbo’s wet suit on his palm. That wasn’t his main concern right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright Tubs? Can you tell me what’s wrong?” His voice was so gentle, barely above a whisper, as to not shatter the broken boy collapsed in front of him. Tubbo weakly lifted his head, Sam unable to help the gasp that left his throat. A huge gash ran across Tubbo’s cheek, the other cheek covered in soot and muck. What shocked him the most though, was the tears dribbling slowly down Tubbo’s dirtied cheeks. An anguished cry left the boy’s lips, unable to respond to Sam’s simple questions with cohesive words. This launched Sam into full protective older brother mode, hurrying to gather the shattered boy into his arms. With swift movements, he shut the door, moving Tubbo inside and seating him down on a nearby chest. Sam stepped back for a moment to observe the boy in front of him more carefully. His eyes were locked with the floor like it was the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. Shoulders shook subtly as he continued to cry, the shaking rippling through his entire body. His suit and hair clung to his skin from the moisture, and he was still bleeding. The issues stacked atop each other, and it was vital for Sam to act hastily to fix them all before something awful happened. Taking his two hands and placing them on Tubbo’s shoulders once again, Sam watched as Tubbo slowly raised his blue eyes to meet his own green ones. Sam felt himself wince at the awful state of Tubbo’s face before he began speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Tubs listen to me. Before we talk about what’s going on, I wanna make sure you’re physically alright. I’m going to grab you a towel and a change of clothes, then I can fix up your wounds. After all that, we can talk, okay? It’ll be alright, I promise. I’ve got you.” Sam forced a smile before lifting his hands from Tubbo’s shoulders. The boy looked up at him with such a troubled look on his face, but he still managed to force a smile. For Sam. Sam’s heart melted at the small gesture before he hurried away, grabbing all the supplies he needed and returned to Tubbo’s side. He found the boy in the same position as before, staring down at the floor, his hands rested in his lap. Sam shuffled towards Tubbo, dropping the bundle of clothes and a towel next to the broken boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go and get changed and I’ll fix you up while we chat ‘kay? You’ll be alright Tubbo, I promise.” Sam smiled once again, watching as Tubbo forced another fake smile onto his quivering lips. Sam’s heart snapped to pieces at that, only able to watch as Tubbo stood himself on unsteady legs and made his way to the nearest room to clean up. As Sam waited, he found himself pacing back and forth, his pointer finger tapping his chin, deep in thought. What had happened to make Tubbo so distraught? Who had hurt him? And better yet, why had they done it? Tubbo was sweet, caring for all who knew him. There was no reason to do something so vicious and cruel to such a virtuous, lovable boy. Sam’s thoughts were disrupted as Tubbo exited the room he had changed in. His drenched suit was tucked under his arm and wrapped in the towel that was given to him. The clothes Sam had lent him were far too big, considering the foot height difference between the two, but they were dry. That was all that mattered. Sam noticed that Tubbo had wiped most of the blood, muck, and soot from his face, exposing the nasty cuts underneath. Though tears still trickled down his cheeks, these were baby steps. They could address that issue at a later time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if the clothes are a bit big! I’m kinda tall and those are the smallest clothes I could find. Now, why don’t we head into one of my spare bedrooms so I can fix up your wounds?” Sam softened his voice when speaking, Tubbo acknowledging his statement with a gentle nod. With compassionate hands, Sam assisted Tubbo into a standing position and guided him into one of the spare rooms in his home. A few large strides later and Sam was seating Tubbo down on the bed before he ran and gathered all the medical supplies that were required. He returned to the room as swiftly as he could, depositing all the necessities on the bed beside Tubbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Tubs,” Sam began, situating himself beside Tubbo on the bed. “I’m gonna fix you up. It’s gonna hurt a bit...these cuts seem pretty nasty. Hold my shirt or something if you need to. I’ll be sure to make it as quick and painless as I can, okay?” Sam noted an unsteady hand reach out and take hold of the hem of his shirt, choosing not to comment on it. He got to work, disinfecting all of Tubbo’s wounds and patching him up to the best of his ability. It took all of his energy to not stop immediately when Tubbo started weeping quietly, his grasp on Sam’s shirt tightening significantly. Instead, Sam focused all of his energy on cleaning Tubbo up as swiftly as possible. Tubbo needed comfort, Sam knew that, but preventing infection was much more important at the moment. Tightening the last bandage around Tubbo’s chest, Sam pulled himself back. Observing Tubbo’s face with careful eyes, his heart broke at what he saw. The tears streaming down Tubbo’s cheeks hadn’t stopped, actually increasing in volume. Tubbo’s eyes were clamped shut, snot leaking from his nose. Despite the fact that Tubbo had changed into dry clothes, he was still shaking. It wasn’t from the cold after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubs...Come here.” Sam wasted no time, swinging his arms open as Tubbo barreled into his chest. With swift movements, Sam gathered Tubbo’s trembling form in his lap, resting his own back against the wall for support. He felt a pair of arms snake around his torso shakily, two small hands grasping at the back of his shirt. A sigh slipping from his lips, Sam enveloped the boy in a hug, running a soft hand along Tubbo’s back. Tubbo’s shaking was becoming more intense, Sam afraid that he may shake himself apart. The smaller boy’s tears soaked into his shirt, strained hiccups and sobs leaving the younger. Sam felt horrible, barely able to help the boy who was breaking down in his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me Tubs,” Sam lifted a gentle hand to Tubbo’s hair, twirling the damp brown locks between his fingers. “I don’t know what’s happened, but I’m here for you, okay? You know that. I’ll stay here as long as you need me to. You’re my little brother. I’ll do anything to protect you. For now, it’ll be okay. Just cry it out. I’ve got you.” And cry it out Tubbo did. His loud sobs echoed through the day and into the night, tears dripping down his cheeks in a never-ending stream. Even when his tears came to a halt, he continued to sob. The loud cries ripping through his lungs as he let out all of his pent-up emotions. Sam sat there and did whatever he could to help. Whispering encouraging words, running hands along his back, playing with his hair, anything he could possibly think of. Hours ticked by, Tubbo’s broken cries turning to small whimpers muffled by Sam’s hoodie. His arms were still wrapped around the taller, his face buried deep in Sam’s shoulder, but he had stopped crying. That’s all that Sam cared about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about what happened Tubs or do you want to get some rest? It’s whatever you are most comfortable with.” Sam whispered, giving Tubbo a small pat on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-L’manburg….i-it’s go-ne…” Sam let a tiny gasp slip from his lips. “B-Blown...to b-bedrock…” Tubbo’s words were so distraught, so utterly shattered. Sam’s heart ached to help, to do anything, but he knew deep in his heart there was nothing he could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...god Tubbo I’m so sorry...I know that was your home. I know that was your country. You didn’t deserve any of that. And you should know it. You are one of the most amazing, if not the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I’m honored to call you my honorary little brother. If you need somewhere to stay, you know you can always stay here. I’ll make sure you have everything you need, and we can work on a bunch of fun projects if you want! Unless you don’t want to, that’s fine too. Remember what I said earlier, I’ll do anything to protect you. I mean that with my whole heart. I’ll be here no matter what.” He squeezed Tubbo a little tighter in his arms, hoping to convey how much he meant his statement. He heard a wet laugh leaving the smaller, causing Sam to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please...l-let me stay...d-don’t move...I w-want to rest…” Tubbo’s words were still weak, but it was much better than the wretched sobs that left his mouth mere hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t move. Get some rest, okay Tubs? You deserve it. I’ll be here in the morning. Everything will be okay, I will promise you that.” Sam chuckled, settling himself in from a very uncomfortable night. Shimming around, Sam managed to snag a blanket, bundling it around the half-asleep boy still hidden away in his chest. Sam listened as Tubbo’s breathing evened out, dozing off right where he was settled in Sam’s lap. In all honestly, Sam didn’t care. With a soft smile, Sam positioned himself comfortably on the wall, falling into a deep slumber, his little brother still curled in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam knew his back was going to be killing him tomorrow. He knew it, but he didn’t care. Tubbo was safe and sound, asleep against his chest. Sam was so glad Tubbo chose to come to him. Now, Sam could reassure him, look after him, and assure him that everything would be alright. And it would, because Sam would make sure of it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ' Tommy '</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap is out on his nightly walk when he hears a sudden cry from nearby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // suicide, mentions of manipulation, death, Tommy's whole exile arc basically</p>
<p>If anyone involved says this sort of work makes them uncomfortable, I will remove this book immediately. This is all in the context of the SMP and should not be taken out of it. It is about their characters, not their irl selves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Going out at night to walk off his anger had become a daily routine. The soft moon shining down on his beaten down skin, the chilly night air blowing through his hair. All of his anger always seemed to melt away with the moon and the wind as he walked. For the most part, he was alone. Once or twice, George had joined him after waking from a horrid nightmare, wanting nothing more than to free his head of the haunting thoughts. Tonight, he was alone once again. Sapnap’s tattered shoes dragged along the prime path, his eyes focused on the wooden slabs below his feet. His anger from the day was inexorably wearing off, Sapnap just about ready to return to his home for the night. As he wandered back home, an abrupt sob sounded from nearby. This caught Sapnap’s full attention, his eyes flickering from the slabs below his feet to the area surrounding him. Whirling around, Sapnap was able to spot a tuft of blond hair on a nearby bench, indicating that whoever was sat there caused the sudden cry. With tentative steps, Sapnap approached the other. The closer he got, the more certain Sapnap become that person sat there was none other than Tommyinnit. When Sapnap was within arms reach, he felt himself hesitate. This was THE Tommyinnit. He probably wouldn’t want to be disturbed, specifically because he was crying. But...there was something deep in his heart, urging him to sit down beside the teen and console him. Sapnap, being the man he is, always listened to his heart, this dilemma no exception. With a few self-assured steps forward, Sapnap stood next to the bench. Tommy, though, still hadn’t noticed him. It was very awkward on Sapnap’s part. He didn’t know what to do, his thoughts bouncing around rapidly in his head. Though, of all the ideas spinning around, one was louder than the rest. He was already there, he should sit down and do what he came to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Sapnap plopped himself down on the bench, his eyes glued to the grass below. Tommy had finally noticed his presence, his head snapping up for where it rested between his knees. His sobs now sounded trapped, like Tommy was actively trying to put a stop to his desperate cries. Sapnap’s heart ached, Tommy’s choked cries echoing through his ears. He needed to do something. Scooching over, Sapnap threw an arm around Tommy’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell anyone.” He kept his words to a gentle murmur, as to not alert anyone who could be in the surrounding area. It was all Tommy needed as he began to fall apart at the seams. Tommy nuzzled his face into Sapnap’s shoulder, wrapping his shaky arms around his torso. Sapnap said nothing, bringing his other arm up and engulfing Tommy in a sturdy, grounding hug. He pretended he didn’t notice how tightly Tommy held his shirt in his fists. He pretended he didn’t feel the briskly growing tear stain on his nightshirt. He pretended he didn’t feel the way Tommy’s shoulders shuddered with each new sob. He pretended he didn’t hear the loud cries, muffled by Sapnap’s shoulder. Sapnap simply sat there, holding Tommy as the kid whimpered, sobbing out all of his worries and fears. An unknown period passed before Tommy managed to compose himself, yet he refused to move from where he curled in Sapnap’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Don’t g-g-go…” Tommy’s words were sudden, yet so unsure. Sapnap felt his whole face soften, squeezing Tommy a bit tighter in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Sapnap responded simply, patting Tommy tenderly on the back. Tommy took in a sharp breath, loosening his grip on Sapnap’s nightshirt a bit. “Do you need to talk about anything Tommy? I can listen if ya want. I won’t say anything until you’re done.” His words were gentle, more so than they’d ever been previously. Nothing else was said, Tommy just began talking. Spilling everything that was on his mind, kept prison there for only god knew how long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m just so tired Sapnap...n-no one understands and k-keeps blaming me for their problems...and they just...t-they don’t even bother to a-ask me if I’m okay. I’ve been through wars, exiled twice, watched my own brother die at the hands of our father, and just...so much more. The discs...they’re all I have l-left of Wilbur...h-he made them for me...a-and Dream keeps trying to take them away. H-He’s such...he’s awful.” Tommy stopped momentarily as a tiny hiccup left his lips. “He took my h-home...he made my best friend exile me...and t-the things he d-did to me...were so awful...g-god I d-don’t w-want t-t-to remember e-exile…” Tommy stopped speaking once again, burying his face deeper into Sapnap’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Dream do? I...I know he’s an awful guy. I know now. Please tell me...because it seems like you’ve been suffering alone. I...I know how it feels Tommy. I act out, yet I never talk about my feelings. I understand how you feel. But please, just this once, talk. It will feel so much better to have someone know what you’re going through.” Sapnap didn’t know why he was doing this. He really didn’t. He guessed it was because he just...he saw himself in Tommy. Just a few years back, he was a scared kid, sobbing alone into his knees. He remembers staring up into the night sky and watching a shooting star fly by, and silently wishing for someone to care. He would be there for Tommy, like how he wanted someone to be there for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H….He...p-please don’t tell a-anyone...H-He manipulated me. E-Everyday h-he took my armor and threw i-it in a pit and m-made me destroy it. H-He told me n-no one cared...t-that no one ca-me to visit besides h-him...He n-never gave people the i-invites to my b-beach party...a-and used it t-to act like h-he was the only o-one who cared. When he was j...just trying to U-USE ME!” Sapnap winced at the way Tommy’s voice cracked on his words. “I...W-When he f-found th-at I was stashing s-stuff away...h-he blew up Logsteds-shire...h-he blew up my tent...e-everything I worked for...a-and he b-broke my nether portal. I….I-I built u-up a big d-dirt t-tower….a-and I al-most j-jumped.” The dread that filled Sapnap’s heart was something he’d never felt before. His eyes widened as he felt himself automatically wrap his arms tighter around Tommy. “I...I-I didn’t jump...I r-realized before I c-could... It w-wasn’t the f-first time I-I’d considered it e-either...then I ran...T-Techno p-pretended he cared...b-but he used me t-to get his things back...a-and when h-he was done...he s-said he was going to d-destroy my home...and I just...I-I...why can’t I ever rest Sapnap? W-Why...W-Why can’t a-anyone see h-how much t-this h-hurts?” A broken sob slipped from Tommy’s lips before the teen pressed his face back into Sapnap’s shoulder. He was finally finished with his vent, and Sapnap didn’t know what to do. Conflicting emotions danced around in his heart, swaying between guilt, sadness, understanding, and pure, unfiltered rage. With some careful thought, he allowed the guilt and sadness to take hold of his brain. Before he started talking, he began to run a soft hand along Tommy’s back in an effort to console him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I never knew. I...I’m sorry Tommy. You didn’t deserve that. No one does. I just…” Sapnap stopped, his rage rapidly burning through the sadness. He couldn’t help it, it was in his nature. “All the adults on this server are fucking awful to you kids. I know I technically count as an adult, but I’m young enough where I can understand that you guys are just kids. FUCKING KIDS! You’ve been through so much...and you just keep coming back. You are so fucking strong dude. Don’t you fucking forget it, okay? I know this all seems like a lot, and that you can’t keep going. I know because I felt like that once too, but...I let spite fuel me. It’s not healthy, and I probably need to get some fucking help...but I don’t want you to be like me. So...I’ll be here for you. I don’t give a fucking shit that Dream and I are childhood friends. He should never, EVER do ANYTHING like that to you kids. I will beat his fucking ass into the goddamn ground, I don’t care who or what stands in my way. It’s been you and I from the start Tommy, and it will be you and I to the end. I know I’ve been kind of a dick….and I’m sorry for that. I never should have done what I did. But I’m gonna make up for it now. I’ll….If you’ll let me, I’ll be your big brother.” Sapnap cut himself off as soon as he heard a gasp leave Tommy. The blond lifted his head, locking eyes with Sapnap before a huge smile spread across his lips. Sapnap sighed with relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“REALLY?” Tommy’s voice had somehow returned to semi-normal, his eyes glistening with both tears and excitement. Sapnap felt himself smile as well, ecstatic to know that what he had done managed to help Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, really. Now, let’s get you to bed. It’s late.” Sapnap released Tommy from his hold, the boy springing from his arms and off the bench. He bounced in place, observing Sapnap as he stood. The two walked side by side from the bench and into Tommy’s house, shuffling straight to Tommy’s bedside. Tommy didn’t lay down though, instead running at Sapnap, wrapping his arms securely around his torso for the second time that night. Sapnap stumbled back in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sapnap. I’ll be the coolest, most amazing little brother ever.” His voice was so...different from normal in the best way possible. Tommy let go before Sapnap got the chance to hug him back. He scoffed sarcastically, lifting his hand to ruffle Tommy’s blond hair, the same hair that brought him to Tommy mere hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Now get some rest, and we can plan to kick some ass tomorrow, okay?” Tommy gave him an overly enthusiastic thumbs-up, launching himself into bed. Finally assured that Tommy was alright, Sapnap exited his home, making sure to lock the door on his way out. As he wandered home, the sun kissing the skyline as it rose from its slumber, Sapnap smiled. He was glad he was able to help out Tommy. They could kick Dream’s ass together, the way it was always meant to be. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>